


Breath

by AKO



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Life well-lived, M/M, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKO/pseuds/AKO
Summary: Wonder what the end will be like?I got an idea, and I simply had to write it out!





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I had TOS in mind when I wrote this, but it can also be seen through the eyes of Abramsverse. The main requirement of the reader is to love Kirk and Spock.  
> I do offer virtual Kleenex if you need it.

Spock watched the irregular rise and fall of Kirk’s chest.  He rarely moved from the bedside, now that the inevitable was near.  Kirk was in his eighties, and they had had fifty years together.  The normal Human lifespan was still much less than that of a Vulcan, but they had hoped for more time.  This wasting disease robbed years from them both, cutting short Kirk’s life and leaving Spock to spend the rest of his life alone.

 

It had been a virus picked up somewhere, and Kirk had probably suffered only a minor respiratory infection at the initial exposure.  However, the insidious nature of the disease hid deep in his mitochondrial DNA, reprogramming the cellular code to deconstruct at a certain age.  Researchers theorized it had been an ancient biological weapon, and it was immediately placed under Federation restrictions.

 

There was no way to undo the damage to Kirk, though.

 

His cells were gradually “forgetting” how to transport energy.  Without the energy, metabolism stops.  The organism dies.

 

At his mate’s side, Spock’s eidetic memory allowed him to revisit their lives together.  His heart twisted a little at the recall of each intimate moment.  Ancient Vulcan teachings told of a special link between two warriors, the mystical  _T’hy’la_  bond.  Legend said this tie existed from before time itself began, and would last long after the final star burned cold.  He and Kirk shared this link, and he knew, he  _knew_  they would be together after this life ended.  And although the span he was fated to spend alone in this existence would be short when compared to eternity, he ached for the loss that was to come.

 

Spock summoned the doctor.  “Discharge Admiral Kirk to my care.”

 

“He’ll die, Admiral Spock.”

 

“He’s dying now, Doctor.  You can do nothing more for him.  Let me take him home.”

 

“The move could kill him.”

 

“I am aware of that.  Let it be my responsibility.”

 

Reluctantly, the doctor signed the release.  It wasn’t until later they discovered the transport destination coordinates weren’t to any residence, but to a small craft.

 

The tiny cargo area was fitted with a bed, and Spock settled Kirk there.  Although he was unconscious, Spock still spoke to him.  “I know you might be a little uncomfortable, but we shall be there soon.  Let me program the guidance system, and then I will return to your side.”  A few moments in the pilot’s seat was all it took, and Spock gently reclined next to Kirk.

 

The trajectory took advantage not only of the concealment from Federation Traffic Control, but also used the gravitational pull of both Venus and Mercury to accelerate the tiny ship.  As they traveled, Kirk’s breathing slowed and became more labored.  Spock cradled Kirk’s face with his hands.  Where once the healthy cheeks had filled his palms, he now grasped a skeletal visage.  He touched his forehead to Kirk’s and opened his mouth to receive Kirk’s last exhale.  He imagined he could taste Kirk himself in that final breath.

 

The cabin filled with white, pure, sharp, perfect, complete, enveloping light.  And then there was nothing.

 

# # #

 

“Commander!”

 

“Yes, Ensign.”

 

“I’m tracking a craft…it’s gone, Sir.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Sir, a small craft apparently just flew into the Sun.”

 

“Backtrack the craft, Ensign.  Get me some information.”

 

“Sir.”  Moments passed.  “Sir, the craft apparently used an evasive maneuver to avoid detection.  I do have transponder data, but it apparently changed ownership recently.”

 

“How recently, Ensign?”

 

“Um…less than an hour ago.  Sir, the craft was recently purchased and registered by Admiral Spock of Starfleet Command.”

 

“Ensign, I want hard data before you make any such preposterous claim such as that!”

 

“I’m trying, Sir, but there is a convoluted chain of ownership.  It’s definitely a grey-market transaction, if not outright black market.”

 

“Locate Admiral Spock.”

 

“He’s on personal leave, Sir.”

 

“Ensign, what do the records show at the  _alleged_  point of entry on the Sun’s surface?”

 

“Um…I’m showing a microspike in limited spectral radiation, Sir.”

 

“Okay.  Log the spike, put all this data under seal, and we’ll flag it for investigation.  Not.  One.  Word.  Is to be mentioned to anyone, anywhere, except to identified investigators.  If I hear of a media leak, I’m using your hide to upholster my next toilet seat.  Got it?”

 

“Loud and clear, Sir.”

 

# # #

 

Spock awoke in total blackness.  Slowly, the stars began to appear, and he saw that Kirk was in his arms.  He placed his cheek against Kirk’s, and murmured, “You may awaken now, Jim.”

 

Kirk blinked a few times.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Better.  Rested.  Stronger.  Much better, actually.”  Kirk stretched back, and looked at Spock.  Spock smiled.  Kirk smiled in reflex, and then looked puzzled.  Something wasn’t…right.  He wasn’t supposed to be rested…or better.  Spock looked good.  Kirk frowned, and looked closely at Spock’s face.  Where were the lines, the wrinkles, the dullness of eye and skin?  His hair was black and shiny, just like it had been, how many years ago?  Kirk reached out to touch Spock, and noticed his own hand.  His focus shifted to his hand, and he turned it over to study it.  The veins weren’t as prominent, the flesh was fuller, the fingers weren’t swollen from arthritis.  Where were all the tubes and wires and needles?  “What is this?  Where are we?”

 

Spock continued to smile.  “It could probably be described as the next plane of existence.”

 

“We’re  _dead_?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait.  I was the one dying.”

 

“I went with you.  Rather, we went together.”

 

“Oh, Spock.  Spock, you shouldn’t have done that!”

 

“Jim.  What else  _could_  I have done?”

 

“Spock.”

 

“Jim.”

 

“Okay, Mister Spock.  So, what have we got here?”

 

“From what I can tell, we’ve got the entire Universe around us to explore.  And we are together.”

 

A smile creased Kirk’s face, one that Spock had not seen for a long, long time.  It spoke of recklessness, excitement, hope, and adventure.  “Sounds like Heaven to me, Spock.  Let’s go find out.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Virtual Kleenex at the door. And virtual chocolate to those who choose to read and review.
> 
> To lighten the mood, I plan on posting a fun (and hilarious) ST:AU I have. Imagine Kirk and Spock as Star Fleet detectives!


End file.
